


It Was Always Aqua

by Ralphthebunny



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Angst, F/M, Heartbreak, M/M, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22230454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ralphthebunny/pseuds/Ralphthebunny
Summary: Ventus asks Terra if he has feelings for someone and doesn't like the answer.
Relationships: Aqua/Terra (Kingdom Hearts), Terra/Ventus (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	It Was Always Aqua

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first time I've ever posted anything I've written for anyone to see and it's so scary, so please be gentle with me. I know I still have a lot to learn about writing but I've been wanting to just do it for so long so...here I am.
> 
> Also, I swear I ship VenTerra, but this just /happened/, idk.

"It's Aqua," Terra whispers, not meeting Ventus' gaze. He's grateful for that because the words go straight to his heart, leaving it split in half with what Ventus swears is an audible crack.

"It's Aqua," Terra repeats with more confidence, and it makes Ventus want to scream and shake his shoulders. To ask where the hell Aqua had been all those years ago when Terra was struggling with himself and being drug down by Xehanort, when Ventus was trying so desperately to bring him back, to let him know that Ventus knew he'd never be like that. Oh yeah. She was right there calling Terra a monster when he hadn't even done anything, Ventus thinks bitterly. He regrets it before the thought is gone. Despite everything she's still one of his best friends, and he still loves her.

"I know." Ventus' voice is ragged from the tears he's holding back, throat almost too tight to get the words out. It was always Aqua. Ventus knew it from the beginning, so why had he even asked? To move on. But the way his body was starting to ache didn't exactly feel like moving on. He had to. Terra was in love with Aqua. There was no place for Ventus there anymore.

So he puts an all too fake smile on his face, forcing himself to look Terra straight in the eye. "You guys are good together. It'll work out great." The words taste like vomit and leave his eyes filled to the brim, so he turns on his heels hopefully before Terra can see. Terra deserves to be happy, even if it's not with him.

"Ven?"

Terra says it so softly, full of anxiety and _worry_ and it's the last thing Ventus can remember between bolting from the room and ending up on Destiny Islands. He's standing in front of a shocked Sora and before he knows it he's clinging to him like a lifeline, body trembling as he sobs into his neck. He has to move on. He _would_ move on. But he had to be heartbroken for just a while longer.

**Author's Note:**

> That's it, that's all I have.  
> And wow, I'm actually shaking as I post this. How do people do it? Y'all are super bad ass.


End file.
